The Repair Man
by juniperlei
Summary: "Look kid I don't want to join any guild,I'm just a simple repair man, and further more it is science not magic or whatever.""Science?"Natsu scrunched up his face in thought. "But aren't you a mage?"Edward sighed "I'm a alchemist""So is that like a mage?"Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Yeah sure its like a mage." AU One-shot


**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Fairy Tail**

"It was all your fault!"

Edward woke up with a start gasping for air. His wide eyes darted around the room, and his heart beat fast. Finally his mind returned and and he sat forward on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Heh, just another nightmare." he said wistfully he sat there for minute, thinking, regretting, wishing. Then the sunlight from his window glinted off his arm, he glanced at the clock it read 8:30 am. He sighed before throwing off his sheets, and blanket.

He stood and stretched his prosthetic arm creaked, and his joints popped. He gave a satisfied sigh before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

He sat calmly in his shop with his legs propped up on his counter, leaning dangerously far back on the chairs legs, as he read "The Advanced Physics of Magic." A giant pile of other books on various topics like "Other Dimensions and You!", "The Facts Behind Ancient Runes", "The History of Magic", "Other Universes, Do they exist?', "The Biological Effects of Magic." and various other titles.

He didn't hear the ding as someone entered his shop.

"Um, Excuse me." a small girly voice said tentatively. Edward didn't hear her his mind completely immersed in the book.

The little white-haired girl fidgeted, and then reached up and tapped on his shoe. There was no response, so she shook his foot. The chair leaned back to far, it tipped and Edward fell with books, and papers slipping off the counter onto the floor.

There was profuse cursing coming from the blonde, as he fumbled around. He finally pulled himself up , his hair was a mess and some of it was even out of it braid, and he had a large bump on his forehead.

"What the hell you trying to kill me brat?"

The girl stared at him for a second and then she burst out laughing.

"Hey, Whats so funny! Hey you damn brat!"

"Y-your h-hair, y-your face, hahaha , t-that bump!"She just kept laughing.

"Look kid I'm pretty busy if you've got no business for me leave already!"

"S-sorry," she held in her laughter for a second before bursting out laughing again.

"Damn brats." he muttered annoyed. Then Edward ignored her as he gathered his books, and papers, and re stacked them. The girls laughter then started to subside.

"Sorry Mister I really do have business." She said.

He ignored her as he sorted through his notes putting them back in order.

"Please listen! The towns people say you can repair anything!" Her voice sounded desperate.

Edward sighed and pinched his nose damn his conscious, why did he have to have such a weakness for kids.

"OK fine what is it?" He said exasperated.

"Well I have this friend named Natsu, and he uh controls fire, and he sort of um burnt this lady's Um house."

"Your friend Natsu who controls fire, burned a lady's house." He sweat dropped.

"Yeah, and Erza isn't supposed to know, because she told him to stop practicing close to buildings, but we didn't know it was there, and anyways the lady is real upset, so we thought maybe you could fix it."

"Yeah and do you have money for this kid?" He couldn't believe people teaching kids so young magic, of course he learned alchemy at a young age, but really teaching a kid fire powers? That's just asking for trouble.

"Oh yeah, me Natsu have our money saved up! I brought mine, and he gave up his." she held out a waded up ball of bills, and some coins.

Edward grabbed the ball and unwrinkled them and slowly counted, yup not nearly enough, then he looked down at the girls wide blue eyes, and cursed his kindness, and weakness for kids.

"Just show me where its at and Ill see what I can do."

* * *

"That was so cool! It was like CLAP BZZT and it was fixed!"

"Yeah whatever its just my job kid." A few years earlier and he would have bragged immensely but not anymore.

"It was pretty cool Repairman-san."Lisanna said looking up at Edward.

"Yeah its was! You must be really strong!I bet you could join the guild, and repir everything stuff is always breaking and your magic is so cool!"

"Look kid I don't want to join any guild,I'm just a simple repair man, and further more it is science not magic or whatever."

"Science?"Natsu scrunched up his face in thought. "But aren't you a mage?"

Edward sighed "I'm an alchemist."

"So is that like a mage?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Yeah sure its like a mage." He didn't feel like explaining the technical differences with a kid.

"But isn't Alchemy a dead art Reapairman-san." Lisanna pipped up.

"Stop calling me that Edward or Ed is fine, and it's obviously not if I still practice it."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Five broken tables, and the bar is a total wreck!" Erza yelled as Grey and Natsu cowered in fear.

"What have I told you two about fighting!Now we have to get a new bar and new tables!"

"Um." Lisanna said quietly. "Erza-san me and Natsu Know someone who can fix it."

* * *

Edward inspected the tables they where riddled with chips, and scratches, and a few had scorch marks. He looked at the bar and it had a giant crack down the middle, and also various dents,scratches,chips, and more cracks in it. What the hell is this guild doing having giant brawls everyday?

"So can you fix it."

"Yeah, Old man shouldn't be to hard." He stretched and rubbed his hands together he stretched a little, and grabbed his bag and pulled out some wood blocks, and grabbed a board from beside his bag.

He placed them on top pf the counter. He concentrated and felt the energy of the Earth flow, and clapped his hands and placed them on the bar. In a flash of lightning the bar was repaired.

And with more boards, and blocks placed on the tables he repaired all the tables in a matter of seconds.

"Well I made them denser, so the bar is about an inch shorter than before, and the table about half an inch, but they will be harder to destroy now."

"That's some really amazing magic you got there." Markov said, this boy had potential he had never seen magic like his.

"Its not.. Whatever." Edward didn't feel like explaining plus it might be safer to not tell Markov exactly what his 'magic' is. "Anyways about my payment for the repairs." Edward eyes glinted, as he smirked and Markov went pale

* * *

**I haven't read Fairy Tail in years so yeah, some stuff is probably wrong or off. If anyone wants to write there own story like it go ahead. I just like the idea of Edward being Fairy Tail's repairman lol. They do break a lot of things and Edward can fix them real fast so yeah perfect match :P Anyways R and R please tell me if you liked it, and tell me if you write a similliar story I'd love to read it ^_^.**


End file.
